The Crime Syndicate of America: Smallville on Earth-Two
by kandaman
Summary: Just a story Idea I had since I saw the whole Clark Luthor of Earth-2 being introduced as Ultraman since in Ultraman's the Heroes are villians and instead of the Justice League they are known as the Crime Syndicate of America. This story bings up origin stories and current whereabout of the Crime Syndicate of Smallville's Earth-Two


Below are the main characters of the Crime Syndicate in this chapter some meteor freaks are referenced and Jesse Brooks from the episode "Red" in Season 2 makes an appearance though this is the Earth-Two version of her who did not arrive in the time period of season 2 but in season 10. This story takes place in the time after the episode Kent in season 10 of smallville.

**Chaper 1: **

When Clark Luthor was just transported back to Earth-2 in the Episode "Kent" the original plot of the episode had Chole, and darker analogues of Aquaman,Cyborg and Martian Manhunter (it was not specified whether they were heroes but based on Earth-3 in New 52 the heroes like Alexander Luthor and Jokester were shown to be dark and willing to murder) all confront Ultraman with kryptonite weapons in order to kill Earth's greatest threat while Ultraman would try to explain that he had changed however the scene would show that they would not care and continue their attack anways this scene did not make it into the final script as the writers did not want to kill off Ultraman. Our story picks from here where they attack he fortress and Ultraman deciding not to fight makes his escape using superspeed flying away Martian Manhunter goes after him but Clark fires heat vision and this destroys his kryptonite weapon the flames occupy the martian as his kind fear fire; Clark stops for a moment about to use his heat vision again this time to kill Martian Manhunter but remembers Superman's words he flies off in search of Bart Allen. Chole then states that as long as Clark Luthor is alive the world is in grave danger.

Enraged Clark uses his super senses to locate Bart Allen general location and flies off to find him.

(**We now see Metropolis where wanted posters are strewn through out the city for Clark Luthor**)

Meanwhile Lana Lang arrives in Metropolis after a long time travelling the world and reads the story in a local newspaper about Ultraman and how everyone in the city is carrying meteor rocks. She decides to stay in Metropolis for a small while and then return to Smallville in a few days to check on The Talon which has been left under the care of her aunt. She also thinks to herself about how strange it is that an near invulnerable being who has such immense power can be killed by something like a green rock. She also remembers the day that Ultraman attacked Smallville High and how for years she had to run and hide from the meteor freaks until she found her Ancestor book of spells and gained all this power. She walks into LuthorCorp Media and accidentally into a private office where she sees a man who had hung himself with a note written "I quit" , she takes the rope down and enchants it with a spell from her book causing it to grow some spiky thorns she then activates the magically rope lassoed around the dead man neck and his corpse gets up and then kneels before her. She then removes the rope and without the magic his body falls down limp and motionless once again.

Lana is walking down a street of Metropolis and it's about 6 in the afternoon she quickly stops in at a French Pub and orders a glass of wine while drinking she begins to reminisce.

While thinking to herself that since she killed any remaining freaks after stripping them of their powers she was more like the Amazonian warriors of lore than a witch. She is seen on top of a building making a new costume with a huge S on the center of the chest area "Just like my cheering days" Lana thinks to herself. this causes her to remember fond memories of how she was the most popular kid in high school. Images of her flirting with guys even while dating Whitney not really caring that he was a bully flashed through her mind. She remembered how she was a cheerleader that was hated by many of her fellow classmates being voted Queen B... or alpha bi... by most of the school, her friends sticking around because of her popularity and looks. "Smallville high was ruled by a pack of snobs" says Chloe Sullivan in a flash back to high school that Lana has "led by a Lana the supremely bi**cy young woman who is french, superficial, catty, and ripe for public humiliation of less popular students." She laughs at how much of sneering jerk she was to other students in her high school days.A few hours pass and she is now walking down the street she finds a businessman who works for LuthorCorp

The Businessman sees this attractive young women "Hello Miss. What's a young lady like you doing in a town like this?" asks the man to Lana. "Just starting a new venture..." replied Lana "It's a big city maybe you can show me around?" Excited the man comments "Ah yes I'll show you a good time my dear prehaps we can discuss this back at my suite over a drink? No expense spared for the lovely lady if you..."

_The Businessman suddenly find himself wrapped in a thorny painful rope, __Lana is show to be holding the rope and has lassoed it around the man_

I'm starting off my career is by stealing yours. A girl could get use to this." Lana laughed, The businessman now under the influence of the lasso of submission blankly states "I want only what you want". Lana then notices the Green Rock that the man dropped while the lasso took effect , "I've seen these in Smallville since I was a kid" she mutters to herself suddenly Lana remembers when the meteor shower hit Smallville and her parents were killed and an Enraged Lana uses her magic to blow up the rock. Now seething Lana exlclaims "So much bad luck came out of these rocks that I will destroy them along with everything and everyone who draws power from them. How much was lost on that day because of these accursed meteor rocks." In a rare moment tears form in Lana eyes as she remembers her parents but she quickly wipes them away.

" Now Mr... oh your name isn't important I'd like to be the new editor of LuthorCorp Media" Lana brazenly demands; "Right away" replies the man "anything you'd like ma'am."

Lana is satisfied by this "Thanks Bye Bye now. Oh and by the way I'm gonna use your suite" Lana said as she removed the lasso and took anything of value the business man had.

Lana sat on the balcony she used her magic to conjour up an image of Clark Luthor it had been many years since she had layed eyes on him, "WOW! O la la she exclaimed "He looks gorgeous" she decided it was time to go find Ultraman but first there was fun to be had in Metropolis. She looks at her costume smiling finds the businessman and says "So what am I? Woman or Superwoman?"

**(Scene switches to Smallville)**

Pete Ross is back in Smallville still living there having lost a lot of wealth initially because of Oliver Queen mining the town for meteor rocks but has been using his mysterious ring to commit crimes and has gained back his wealth. He is on a date with a female he had picked up at a bar the other night and decides to go see a movie. In humorous scene he comes to the concession line and projects a construct of popcorn into the server's hands which she gives to a child that paid for a large popcorn the child falls for the ruse and takes it while Pete takes the real popcorn having just duped it out of the server and child. When the child enters his movie the construct disappears. The theater does not provide refills. After the movie is done and he leaves back to his place with his date the morning after he is not such a good host.

"Hey champ can you spare a few bucks for a cab?" asked his former date "Haha I blew all my money last night at the bar". Pete Ross looked at his wallet filled with cash and then turned to her. "Nah these days the ladies pay for themselves" said Pete in a bored tone "Y'a know like Miss independent woman". His date then had to walk all the way home.

Later that night Pete is back at another bar called The Wild Coyote, as he is ordering a beer he attracts the attention of a sexy and provocatively dressed blonde girl.

"Baby girl I haven't seen you down here before" Said Pete to the blonde " and this Place is my hustle". The girl smiled at his comment and said "No I'm just passing through boringville heard this was the best place in town which means this town must really need some urban renewal". Pete continues to converse with the blondie when she notices his Ring

"So what's with the ring? Are you engaged or did ya just marry? " asked the Girl flirtatiously. "Neither" responded Pete "I'm single and ready to mingle so whats up the name and number".

"Oooh well my names Jesse Brooks" she responded as she grabbed Pete's hand and wrote down her number "Don't just take my number and leave tho I'll die of boredom. So what's your name?". Pete smiles confidently and then says "I tell girls to keep my name out they mouth if they don't know me. The girl laughed "But my initials are PR you can probably guess who I am all my homies are up in here they'll testify."

"P..R...Hmmm you have a ring. Is your name Power Ring?" She guessed. He looked at her with a bit of surprise but stated "Well nah it's Pete Ross but Power Ring now that has a ring to it. Power Ring... damn that's actually a pretty dope name Imma use it. Jesse burst out into a laugh "HAHAHAHAHA I'm drunk but that sounds hilarious I just get the copyrights and 50 percent of the cut she smiled.

Next to Pete a drunk man who had ordered several drinks at this point without paying is sitting at the bar. Unbeknownst to anyone he is actual a rich serial killer who came to murder people in the town because murders in a small town often go unreported. He is the Earth-Two counterpart of Ted Palmer the U.S Marshal in pursuit of Earth-One Jesse and her father who appeared in the episode Red of season 2. He spills his beer on himself because he is more than a little buzzed. He has been watching Jesse the whole time and intends to make her his next victim.

"Hey you a*#H01e" shouted the man at Pete "I'm gonna smash your head in with this bottle cuz you knock my beer over". Pete unafraid of the threat and not caring about his false accusation simply states that he did not. "Oh a wise guy huh? I've beaten up weak little punks like you my whole life" said the man evily "I'll start with the lady first, No one talks back to Ted Palmer."

He smirks and pulls out a gun against Pete and aims at Jesse, Pete steps in the way totally unafraid. The man smirks then aims the gun at Jesse firing the bullets but they seem to stop in mid air. Everyone in the bar looks as Pete ring is glowing green a thin beam has frozen the bullets the man then turns his gun on Pete which causes him to laugh. "I don't even need the ring" challenges Pete as he deactivates his ring causing the bullets to fall safely away from Jesse and then removes it the man tries to pull his trigger but Pete quickly disarms him before he can react and send him flying into a wall with a hard kick. "As I said I don't even need the ring" Pete drops the gun on he floor and the man gets up pulls out a knife and lunges at Pete but Pete grabs it an inch away from his face then quickly breaks the mans arm and throws him down. The man tries to grab his knife but accidentally ends up stabbing himself and dies.

Jesse impressed seducitvely states that Pete is her hero to which Pete responds don't use that word to describe me. "Oooh my own personal bad boy just what I needed to get some excitement out of this town" Pete then says it's time to head out and automatically the ring reappears on his finger. "It's 2 am and all the stores are closed" says Jesse "So champ I feel protected since your around but I don't wanna be a mother yet. Pete looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Jesse hold his hand and begins to stroke the ring while licking her lips " Hmmm that ring can provide protection.. can't it? Oh it's pure energy I probably won't even notice it there, your so big I wouldn't want to not..." She pauses and looks at Pete very suggestively and Pete smiles and says "Baby girl I'll give you patron on ice and a five star hotel all to ourselves. The Ring of Volthoom activates and on the road they are walking on a construct of a huge hotel with a huge private room inside appears; the ring then projects a beam which reaches all the way to Pete's house and gets some bottles and Ice. Inside the hotel Jesse already has most of her articles of clothing removed by Pete's ring an act which on further peaks her excitement and she is waiting on the comfy bed made of green energy. Pete then wastes no time and without further ado Jesse gets the fun night and morning she never thought a hick town like Smallville could give her.

Two Days later Pete uses his Ring to expand his drive way basketball hoop into a full court where he quickly plays a few games of basketball with his brothers. After the game he makes a construct ball and shoots hoops by himself. His Ring had informed him about the situation in Metropolis a few weeks ago when a man hunt was issued for a super powered being known Ultraman and just a few days ago notified him that Ultraman had returned from where ever he went to. He remembered that this Ultraman invaded Smallville's Graduation and had killed Jodi Glandville the girl who ate so many students and tried to do the same with him on Prom Night even after he tried to defend her. "Clark helped this world by killing all those meteor freaks" though Pete to himself " They all deserve to die, I've spent the last few years wiping out those that remained along with my enemies but now those freaks will have a new name to fear , Pete Ross" He finished his workout and stated " A name to myself that every freak and enemy of mine will know. I am Power Ring." He decides to track down Clark and begin an alliance but first they needed to take control of Metropolis and Clark couldn't do that alone, Pete charges his ring with the mystical lamp that he was given and prepares to fly over to Metropolis and collect the meteor rocks.

**(Now we see Ultraman flying above the atmosphere of earth using supervision to scan for Bart's unique vibrations that are left behind by travelling at his speed and using superhearing listening for the noise of the sound barrier being shattered several times in his search for Bart Allen, meanwhile Bart is several states away currently running through America)**

Bart Allen had just robbed several areas in New Mexico before checking out the nightlife from Florida all the way up to Gotham. He was stealing cars and cruising chicks along the way. He was recently forced to commit murder when a trap was set to catch him ,he was forced to run so fast to escape and later in rage he supersped past his captor so fast that his body was torn apart.

"When I sleep I'm just as slow as anyone else" Bart said to himself "Good thing I killed that guy before he could kill me". Though he felt no remorse for murdering his captor he was plagued with regret for having killed a 97- year old cop a few nights ago, his guilt actually made him steal presents from a local store for his grandkids and he also supersped into the police station to rewrite the report to make it seems that the cop died of natural causes. He did not want the kids to know that they're grandfather was murdered.

"It's true the he died a quick and painless death but man those kids I... pull yourself together he was old its a fact of life... stop beng a weakling" Bart thought "It's kill or be killed out here... those kids should learn that otherwise this world will eat them up... plus he shot the bullet I mean I know I dodged it.. so I shouldn't have attacked him but no one thinks like that when it's life or death... yeah its his fault he shouldn't have shot at me I wouldn't have done anything to him if he hadn't fired shots... he has no one to blame but himself so why should I feel bad I may have superpowers but he caught me off guard and I just reacted without thinking... stupid old man you did this to yourself"

Bart continued to run so fast that even Clark Luthor had lost sight of him. "How can a human go so fast?" Clark muttered "I'm a kryptonian as fast as he can run I should be able to fly as quick I can't even see him run when he's at full speed. This is pissing me off." Bart stopped at a desert and Clark catches up with him. Bart recognizes him but before he's ready to run off Clark fires heat vision beams to raise the dust and then in the confusion uses his freeze breath to quickly freeze Bart in place As Ultraman approaches Bart yells "Kill me already. Your so slow I'll die of boredom before you get to it".

To his suprise Ultraman comes and break him out of the ice "I'm not here to kill you though anyone who disputes my authority usually has their blood on my hands" said Clark. "Why are you here?" Bart asks " Shouldn't you be terrorizing metropolis or throwing money at some chicks like a Luthor. Yeah you're an idiot everyone knows your weakness now you have all this power yet you can't even get near a green rock" Ultraman becomes quiet and looks at Bart " Haha what a loser you really are" as Bart continues his barrage of insults against Ultraman. Clark says nothing but simply looks as he is shut down by Bart's words remaining silent. "So again why are you here? what are you on the run or something?" Ultraman then responds "I was forced to retreat for now and I wanted to test my full speed against yours which is clearly superior to my own." A long silence follows between the two that neither of them breaks for a while. Then Ultraman speaks "Why did you want to die?" Bart looks surprised but explains the story of the old cop he killed. Ultraman listens then states the message that Clark Kent his Earth-One counterpart told him before he returned to Earth-Two that he had been under Lionel Luthor his father for years and been forced to do what he wanted instead of following his own way, but that the past doesn't define someone and there is redemption in the future. Bart is shocked by the validity of the message. But Ultraman also warns him that some people don't care and that Ultraman's enemies tried to kill him despite the fact that he attempted to explain he changed.

Ultraman then states that they could both partner up and keep each other safe as Ultraman was in danger from Kryptonite which Bart could protect him from while Ultraman is invulnerable against everything else and could protect Bart. "We could rule thisworld, the strong will rule the weak, the important decisions need to be made by us because the weak are incompetent " said Clark with conviction. Bart responds that all he wants to do is tear it up out there and have some fun, to which Ultraman agrees but that's kinda difficult in a world where everyone wants to kill you. We need to take control of this planet. Bart agrees and pick up a fake license he made which says Johnny Quick "It's a new beginning for us" says Bart "I'm still Bart Allen but call me Johnny Quick it's my title" Clark and Bart then superspeed to Florida and then France a trip which takes only a few minutes with the superspeed of Clark and Bart. While flying over Gotham on the way to France, Clark hears and sees a murder that has just occurred a man had broken into a woman's apartment and had just murdered what looked like her husband. He then shot a bullet but Clark even flying miles above the scene speeds down in a fraction of a second uses his heat vision to melt the bullet and kill the man; this only him about a few moments with the man turned to ash so quickly the terrified woman did not see Clark nor realize what had happened. This marked Clark Luthor's first true heroic act though done with the same brutality he always had. This entire distraction only progressed for less than thirty seconds and Clark continues on with Bart. Clark and Bart put out there superspeed to the max and they arrive at a nightclub in Paris. Of course Bart gets there first way before Clark does.

( **Power Ring has just arrived in Metropolis and the ring of Volthoom scans for kryptonite's unique radiation and quickly shoots green beams in all directions throughout Metropolis; each individual beam engulfs the closest piece of kryptonite and he pulls them all in storing them in a pocket dimension opened by his ring. Lana Lang sees several of these green beams while sitting in her apartment and heads to the balcony to get a better look.** )

She uses her magic to find out who and what is causing the green beams, an image of a man wielding some kind of ring that is emmitting a green energy shows up. She then puts on her costume and grabs her magic lasso and goes out to meet this man. Lana flies up to Power Ring " So who are you suppose to be? Nice accessories" she snidly remarks then takes a more threatening tone while referring to the kryptonite " I'm not exactly fond of Green just so you know. Pete rather uncaring about this woman remarks"Great for you" neither Pete nor Lana recognize each other since they are in costume. " Thanks for finding those green rocks I'm going to destroy them." Lana seethes "They should all burn and die". Pete then responds "I need these for a special purpose so I'll decide what to do with them. I need Ultraman back in the city." She then rhetoricaly asks Power Ring how this patriarch's world would respond if a woman was in charge of LexCorp instead of a man to which he responds "Ultraman owns LuthroCorp" Superwoman laughs at this stating "Typical.

So how powerful would you be if I tore that ring off your finger. Your just another man." Pete Ross continues to search for more Kryponite "I am THE MAN" Power Ring states as his ring picks up on more radiaton signatures of Kryptonite "And the Ring can't be removed unless I want it to." Lana looks on skeptically and says "I've been killing meteor freaks for years your just another one who should die like the rest of your kind" to which Power Ring responds "I've killed many of them as well".

Lana then fires a powerful spell which Power Ring quickly counters with his own energy beam; the two powers clash and are evenly matched each of the villains pushes more energy into their attacks until they cancel each other out. Superwoman quickly fires another spell at Power Ring while he is forming a construct of a giant dragon to attack, before he can unleash this beastly construct on Lana, he gets hit by her magical blast, but takes it with no harm due to the ring's defenses. The citizens of Metropolis all look on in confusion and fear; the police are on the scene demanding that the two villains cease and turn themselves in; a helicopter flying nearby threatening to open fire Power Ring and Superwoman pay no attention to this. Pete then transform the construct from a dragon to a giant machine gun fully loaded and preparing to fire while Lana chants words to generate a destructive spell capable of destroying all area within five blocks, Lana reiterates that she is on a mission to kill all meteor freaks.

Pete then raises and eyebrow; "I'm not a meteor freak" says Pete, Lana stops her attack "Then what are you and where did you get your powers? Is that ring made of green meteor rock?" She scoffs in a skeptic tone. Pete then draws back the energy from the construct causing it to disappear responding "I got this ring from it's previous owner it was created by the first lantern, Volthoom , it's the most powerful weapon in the universe. It's existed for eons". Power Ring then questions her on the origins of her powers. Lana quickly uses her magical powers to give her information on Pete while Pete's ring performs a biological analysis of Lana; both result in the conclusion that neither are meteor freaks. Lana responds, " My powers aren't from a freak accident or science. My family comes from a long line of witches that goes back to medieval France; my ancestor Countess Isobel made a spellbook when I found it her spirit possessed me until she took revenge for her murder before leaving she gave me my powers". They each tell each other they're supervillians names "I'm Power Ring" and "I'm Superwoman" and I'm from Smallville they both say. They express shock at this but that is cut short because Lana's magical powers and Pete's Ring alert them to Ultraman and Johnny Quick current location in Paris, France. Realizing that they both have a mutual hatred towards meteor freaks they team up and head over to France. The helicopter opens fire but the villains individual powers provide them each with a defense against the rounds and they head off. Lana then enchants everyone who was witness so they forget everything that just happened as her plans for the city are not done yet.

(**Back in France Johnny Quick and Ultraman are shown to be hung over as Ultraman had used a red kryptonite mixed with his alcohol to allow it to affect him the way it does normal humans while Johnny Quick's metabolism caused him to drink the bar dry. The hangover wears off quickly due to their powers and they decided to do it all again and prepare to go all over Europe however at the moment Power Ring and Superwoman arrive.**)

Neither Clark nor Bart recognize them and they each stare each other down for a while Ultraman believing them to be a threat quickly rushes Pete while Superwoman attacks Bart with magic. Ultraman fire a heat vision which is blocked by the ring's natural defense, seeing this Ultraman flies at Pete who puts up a Green Construct but Ultraman shatters it with a punch, quickly Power Ring envelops Ultraman in a green sphere but using his full strength he breaks out and quick flies at Power Ring with superspeed before he can react and punches him. The ring allows Power Ring to take this punch without suffering the damage; meanwhile Bart is dodging Lana's spells at superspeed while flirting with Superwoman this only annoys her. Clark states that no power on Earth can stop him and prepares to rush Power Ring again but Pete makes several constructs of missiles to attack which knock Ultraman back and then fires a powerful beam of energy which smashes him through a building however he recovers and flies back towards Power Ring who uses is ring to open up the pocket dimension. Ultraman and Power Ring seem evenly matched but Pete quickly pulls out the kryptonite from the pocket dimension and subdues Ultraman. Bart sees this but before he can rush over Superwoman has him in her lasso of submission and decides to kill him stating "All meteor freaks must die". However he protests this " I didn't get my powers from Smallville a lab accident in my hometown put me into overdrive."Hearing this prompts Power Ring to put a green construct in between Lana and Bart. Pete then puts away the kryptonite saying "We did not come to kill either of you" Ultraman gets up and cautiously asks " Why should trust we trust you?" to which Power Ring states he could have killed him and allowed Superwoman to do in the other guy. He explains "I know that your Ultraman and you once invaded Smallville High and killed off the meteor freaks. you saved Smallville our town" Pete says while pointing to him and Lana. Ultraman suprised replys " I couldn't care less about saving Smallville I just wanted to kill those freaks" Lana looks on in approval. Ultraman turns back to Power Ring "Well I'm impressed no one has ever put up such a good fight against me, most of my opponents don't last more than a few seconds." Ultraman smirks "I also took a close look at your DNA with my supervision and your definitely not a meteor freak by all accounts your a normal human." Pete explains that he gained his powers after putting on this ring; which he dubs the "Ring of Volthoom". Bart than asks Pete what kinds of crazy things he can make and Pete begins to demonstrate to Bart. Clark now has his attention on Lana " You're not a meteor freak either" he plainly states, she asks "So you have Supervision?" to which Clark smirks again and states "Yeah but I'm using my x-ray vision right now." Lana is visibly annoyed by this and soon has Ultraman in her lasso of submission but takes it off after Pete request her to; she smirks and look at Pete and motions to her Lasso to which Pete replies "You're lasso might not work on me I think my ring's defenses would prevent that". Pete then turns to Ultraman and says that he wants to help Ultraman gain control of Metropolis and Ultraman responds that with all of our powers we will have not only Metropolis but the entire Earth. Nothing will be able to stop us. Ultraman thinks to himself that he will redeem himself by making a world where he would rule and destroy any meteor freaks who threaten people as well as anyone who would stand in his way of making the world their own.

Meanwhile in Gotham City a man in an Owl costume is seen standing atop a roof and then vanishes. The scenes flips to Wayne Manor where Bruce Wayne tells Alfred that he needs to attend to some business in Metropolis and will be gone for a while. Before he leaves he asks Alfred if the message he uploaded to the frequency adjustment device he created is ready to which Alfred confirms Bruce says this is necessary to make sure the right person gets the message. Bruce then states that he must also obtain some government files on Aquaman and Martian Manhunter before leaving for Metropolis.


End file.
